


Ulterior Motives

by Swellwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swellwriting/pseuds/Swellwriting
Summary: Pairing: Reader x Tom RiddleRequest: Not sure if you're still doing nsfw blurbs but .. Tom riddle x reader where he does the deed only bc he is trying to get something out of her (an artifact/information, idk) but then at the end feels guilty for some reason and stays with her ???A/N: I couldn’t limit this to a blurb because my mind went WIIIILD with this prompt. Tom is kinda soft in this but it’s my first time writing for him!Warnings: pure SMUT 18+ , a belt is used as handcuffs, Tom is enjoying this too much, brief mention (and by brief i mean the word is said in conversation jokingly) of a blood ritual at the very very very end so if you guys uh,,,, wanna see where my mind was going with that via horcruxes,... plz let me know hehehe.Word Count: 3.6 k
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 202





	Ulterior Motives

‘ _ She’s pretty _ ’, he thinks to himself, he’s not sure why he never noticed you at Hogwarts, perhaps that’s a good thing. He was prone to hating anyone from Hogwarts that he had to put up with, they seemed to get in his way. But you would be the exact opposite.

‘ **_She’s pretty_ ** ’, he thinks again as your dress falls to the ground. Your underwear contrasts your skin, you look delicate, it makes him  _ nervous _ .

All he really needed was a way into your house, and coming home with you in the guise of sleeping together was the easiest method. He originally thought he would get in the house, hex you and take the dark magic artifact that had been passed down to you from your deceased uncle. He should be hexing you right now, not watching you intently as the bulge in his pants throbs painfully.

It was something he never really bothered with before, sex, it seemed like a waste of time and effort and he didn’t like dealing with the aftermath. He had done it  _ yes _ , but with girls who understood this was a purely physical act.

But he can’t deny the way his heartaches or the way he yearns to touch you as your bra falls to the ground.

You have a smirk on your face. Trying to play along, acting like you don’t know exactly what his plan is, you aren’t stupid, you know he wants that weird thing that gives you creepy vibes that your dead uncle gave you. Frankly, he can have it, you have no use for it.

You expected him to have tried to take it by now but you can see by the look on his face, the blush on his cheeks that’s betraying him, and the bulge in his pants giving him away.

Tom Riddle actually wants to  _ fuck _ you, huh, what a night.

You walk towards him, he’s sitting on the edge of your bed as you straddle his lap.

He’s very calm, looking up at you, his dark eyes and dark messy hair make you swoon. You heard he’s an awful man but he’s been nothing but sweet to you, and you hate the way his dashing looks make your heart melt.

“You know I’ve heard things about you, Tom, rumours at Hogwarts that you were this dark  _ edgy _ guy,”

He hums in response as his hands roam your bare skin, you grind against him and push your hands up his partially buttoned shirt, feeling the soft skin of his torso.

“You seem like a sweet flustered mess right now to me, I thought you’d be more, demanding.”

“Do you want me to be?” He asks plainly, looking at your face, analyzing you.

“I want you to be yourself, be comfortable with me,” you coo as you kiss his cheek and then down his neck. You feel him gulp against your lips as you smile, biting his neck gently.

He wishes he could be more confident but you’re just destroying him, he feels like a fool but all he can think about is how soft your thighs are as he squeezes the skin in his hands.

Your core is hot against his clothed cock, all you are wearing is a small pair of lace panties, which makes you realize he is far far overdressed.

“Is the scary Tom Riddle gonna let me undress him, or is being naked too vulnerable for you?” You tease and it makes him smile, he likes how bold you are.

“Well, do you wanna see me naked?” He asks and you giggle as you begin to undress him.

“Very much so.” You say eagerly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his arms. Something about the way you are so excited to see him and actually be doing this with him makes his heartache. He feels so wanted but he’s trying to figure out your alterior motives.

Now that Tom is shirtless you reach for his belt buckle undoing it and struggling to get his pants off. Tom quickly stands up, grabbing you by your hips and quickly turning dropping you onto the bed. 

He stands up and pulls his belt out of every belt loop with one quick pull and then looks down at you with a mischievous grin.

“Oh Tommy, you are not hitting me with that I’m telling you right now.”

“I wasn’t going to hit you,” he pauses and starts tying the belt in a certain way, making two loops for your wrists and then gesturing for them. “I was going… to do this,” he says and you quickly offer your wrists forward, a wave of excitement washing over you.

He loops the binds with the headboard and then tightens them on your wrists locking your hands in place above your head and rendering your hands useless. Something about the way he hovers over you, like an animal stalking its prey, sends chills down your spine, but you are also so turned on, all you can do is giggle nervously.

“Now, I’m not stupid, and neither are you. You know why I’m here. I could leave you like this, take what I want and be gone.”

“I think there is more than one thing you want Tom, and I think you can have both.”

“You’re too trusting.” He says as he pulls out his wand.

“No, I don't trust you, I just don't care about any consequences.”

“It’s foolish.”

“I don’t care as long as I get what I want.” You say, your breath catches in your throat as he points the wand at you, poking into your throat and then dragging it across your neck and in between your breasts. 

The rain outside starts pelting the window and a large crack of thunder fills the sky making you wince.

The reaction makes him chuckle as he drops his wand and closes the space between you kissing you roughly and pressing himself against you, you quickly wrap your legs around his waist to keep him close but it doesn't work, he leans back and looks down at you, your chest rising and falling, face flushed as you blink up at him.

“Frustrated?” He asks coyly as he leans down and kisses up your stomach.

“Impatient.” You say as a moan slips through your lips.

Usually, Tom would not go out of his way chasing a pleasure that wasn’t his, not to say he was a selfish lover, he just preferred less extensive foreplay, but he couldn’t get enough of you, the taste of your smooth skin, the way you’re so deeply affected by his every touch, he’s enjoying watching you react. And he knows he doesn't have to worry about you not giving him the artifact since know he knows you either don't care or you view this interaction as an equal exchange.

And with the amount of dark magic that artifact can hold, he really wants to make this exchange  **_equal._ **

He drags his hands down your thighs and then grips them pulling them apart and getting comfortable between them, he examines you for a moment, running his finger through your folds and testing what makes you squirm before his tongue licks up your slit roughly causing you to throw your head back and unintentionally yank on the binds around your wrists.

He stops for a moment just to ask why your hands moved like that, “You want your hands free? Why?”

You groan as he delves back into your cunt, not waiting for the answer.

“I don't know,” you struggle to mutter but a moan takes over your voice as he circles your clit roughly and presses two fingers into your core, making you yank your hands down yet again.

“Tell me,” he insists as his finger pushes in and out at a blinding pace as his mouth returns to your clit.

“I just- I wanna touch you,” you explain vaguely and quietly, embarrassed by your own voice.

He stops completely, pulling away and looking up at your embarrassed face.

“Come on then, use your words little girl, tell me more about what you want,” he says in a tone you didn’t expect, his voice deep yet quiet, the warmth of the words rushes over you as you admire your arousal that’s covering his mouth.

“I, I don't know I, I sort of just wanted to pull your hair.”

“My hair? Is that it?” He asks and it takes you off guard, you don't have the vocabulary to tell him what you would do to him if he’d let you take control of the situation for a moment.

You stutter for a few moments before he rolls his eyes in frustration leaning over you and taking the binds off and letting your hands loose.

“If you can’t use your words little girl, you will just have to show me, now can I continue ?”

The way he speaks is so scholarly, it distracts you for a moment from the fact that he just called you a little girl even though you are only a year younger than him.

His tone is so exact and proper but with an edge of anger, even when he wasn’t angry he often sounded unbothered and resentful. Even when he was going out of his way, shoving his own face between your legs without you even having to ask, not that you were complaining. You just know if he wasn’t enjoying himself he would be long gone.

He dives back down between your legs, your thighs being held down with his hands as he wastes no time, shocking you with his mouth on your clit trying to make up for the small pause.

You gasp and your hands fly to his hair, just as you said, pulling the dark curly locks between your fingers roughly pushing his face closer to you as he quickly slides his fingers back inside, curling them slightly with each thrust as he looks up at you from between your thighs, his dark eyes looking straight into your soul as he makes you come on his tongue. 

Your eyes shut as you moan towards the ceiling, squeezing your thighs as your toes curl and your breath catches in your throat, it takes a moment for you to come back down as you release the breath and feel yourself sink into your bed a little deeper with Toms weight partially on top of your lower half.

He’s smirking up at you, pretty as a devil this man is, you swear the blush being revealed is just his true colour hiding underneath, there’s an evil sparkle in his eye. Tom discovering sex is not only for pleasure but that it can fill you with pride and fuel your ego more than anything else. Controlling someone so easily, someone so  _ willing _ to be controlled.

But you can switch the roles, you can be in control too.

You wiggle out of his hold and grab the belt bringing it up with a suggestive brow.

“No, you are not putting those on me.”

“Oh, what’s wrong? Scared of losing a bit of your control?” You ask as you crawl closer to him, your hand dragging down his chest and dipping into his trousers, wrapping your fingers around his cock, just gripping tight as you kiss his jaw and then his neck before whispering into his ear, hand unmoving, “Or maybe you’re scared you’ll like it a little too much?”

You completely pull away from him and you watch as he goes to move towards you but catches himself, taking a moment to think over his options. Is he really going to let you tie his hands up now? After you barely let him keep yours restricted for five minutes so you could pull his hair.

Well, he’s got no reason to fear you, or so he thinks, so he offers his hands forward lazily.

You grab his wrists and push him to trade place with you, him lying on the bed as you straddle him, bringing his long arms up and above his head and tightening the belt as best as you can. Before slowly travelling down his body, kissing his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, just hovering your lips over his and pulling away just as he goes in to kiss you, leaving him slightly embarrassed and confused. 

You grab his chin and push it up making him look at the ceiling as you kiss down his neck and jaw, leaving bite marks and bruises, you kiss along his pale collar bones and then down his chest. Kissing along his belt line ever so slowly before reaching for the zipper and watching his stomach flex in response to every feather-light touch.

“This is a dreadful pace,” he attempts to sound assertive but it comes out as a whimper.

“Want me to go faster, Tommy? Huh, where do you want me to hurry up and touch you, you want my mouth?” You ask innocently as you look up at him, licking up his stomach making him shudder.

“You know what I want.” He stutters and you tsk in response.

“But you need to learn to ask for the things you want instead of thinking of clever ways to steal them, look where your last plan got you?” You tease gesturing to his earlier remarks about leaving you here and stealing the dark artifact.

You sit on his lap, grinding onto his cock ever so slightly as you sit there waiting for him to ask.

“I want, to cum in your mouth,” he says so flatly, a bit of hesitation on his tone as he gulps.

“Well I can think of a better place for that,” you pause and grind against his bulge, moving your hips in slight circles watching him try not to be so obvious about trying to pull his binds off so he can touch you, grab you or just feel your skin.

“But until then-” you start and then make your way down his body, pulling his trousers down and revealing his cock, quickly licking up the underside and wrapping your lips around the tip, licking tenderly as you look into his eyes the same way he did to you.

“Oh, merlin you’re too much.” He remarks and rolls his eyes as he tries to keep himself composed.

You hollow out your cheeks around him sucking him off with a pop and then letting saliva drip between the tip, and your tongue, as you smile up at him forcing him to look away.

You take as much of him in your mouth as you can before you feel his cock twitch on your tongue and you hear the way he’s pulling at the binds, moving the headboard and hitting the wall.

He’s about to come, right into your mouth just as he so nicely asked you to.

But it’s too soon, this might be the only time you get to fuck Tom Riddle and you’ll be dammed if this dark mysterious man comes in your mouth before you get him inside you.

You pull off of his cock making an obscene noise as his body freezes, he had just gotten comfortable, he was about to cum when you stopped and now he locks eyes with you, so much anger and anticipation fueling him. He yanks at the binds and looks at you with so much hatred and lust.

He is loving every second of this, and he hates it. He hates how much he likes you, how much he wants you, he hates that he will never be able to forget you after tonight.

“You… you,” he begins angrily but you bring a finger to his mouth shushing him.

“Watch your tone Tom, just trust me.” You say as you lean down and grab his own wand off the ground, holding it tightly feeling the way it rests in your palm. You giggle as you watch him, he looks so angry with you but also so intrigued.

You bring the wand to his chin poking into his skin roughly making him look towards the ceiling, you drag it over his neck and down his chest, leaving a small trail in its wake from how roughly you were dragging it over his skin.

You can’t see his face but he’s grimacing, so painfully turned on that his brain is malfunctioning.

You kneel over him, creating space between your bare core and his painfully erect cock as you wrap your fingers around it gently, lining it up and then sinking down onto it.

Tom pulls at his binds and looks down between your legs, watching for a moment before you poke his wand back into his neck, making him look away. He shakes his head and lets out a laugh that fills your stomach with butterflies as you move your hips, filling yourself with him, feeling him stretch your walls as you bottom out and stay there  _ unmoving _ .

“You… are testing me.”

“Well, you’re doing very good Tommy.” You tease and quickly with the flick of his wand, loosen his binds letting his hands-free and dropping his wand to the floor once again.

Before the wand even hits the wooden floors of your home Tom is sitting up, moving but keeping you sheathed on his cock. His hands dig into your hips roughly as he holds you tight. His mouth slams against yours in a move that surprises you, you hadn’t expected him to be so desperate to taste you again.

His hold on your hips is so tight you can’t move unless he wills it, he pushes and pulls your hips on his lap, grinding up into you while he assaults your mouth with his tongue, desperate to take control again.

Before you even realize it he’s lifting you, turning and pinning you onto the bed as he pounds deep into you without breaking the kiss. You gasp into his mouth, moaning and forgetting how to kiss him back for a moment as he shoves his tongue down your throat. Holding your body close to his as his hips snap against yours, quick thrusts pushing you both over the edge.

“Tom!” You shout and he chuckles at how desperate you sound as if he wasn’t just putty in your hand s a few minutes ago before you so nicely took his binds off, and with the way he is fucking you so roughly, hitting that spot deep inside you that hurts in just the best way, you’re glad you took them off and let him do this to you.

He’s bitting your bottom lip playfully as he continues his thrusts, reaching down and circling your clit with the excess wetness between your legs, making your eyes cross a moment before you can focus on him again.

“Can I?” He asks and then kisses you deeply again. You nod your head and make a noise of approval against his lips as he grabs your hips again angling you just the right way and making your mind go blank as the white wave of your orgasm washes over you. You’re still floating in bliss when you feel Toms hips stutter and then slam into yours, the small thrusts continue until they stop altogether and he’s just a panting mess on top of you, pinning you onto the bed. 

But it’s comfortable, you don't want him to get up and go away. If anything you want to pull him closer.

Your arms wrap around his back holding him in a hug on top of you before you can stop your own instinctive actions. Suprisingly he actually relaxes into your touch, wrapping his arms around you trying not to put all his weight on top of you as he lies there.

You decide it’s best you give him what he wants so you wiggle to get up, pushing him off you and to the side but he doesn't let you part from him, pulling you back against him. His cock is soft, but still inside of you as he holds you close to him.

“Where are you going?” He asks trying to sound unbothered but it comes out a bit panicked.

“I thought you wanted that artifact thingy?”

“I do, but…” He pauses and doesn't know how to explain to you that he’s feeling really human emotions towards you and as much as hates to admit it, he wants to cuddle with you.

“Or does the scary heir of Slytherin want to cuddle?”

“I'm not the heir of Slytherin that was a rumour,” he says with a passive eye roll.

“So not the heir, but you do want to cuddle?” You ask shocked as he just shrugs, not wanting to actually have to ask for it.

You giggle and wrap your arms around him, settling into his arms and kissing his neck every now and then.

The artifact can wait till the morning he finally decides to himself, or however long you let him stay like this. He questions whether or not he will miss you, and as you snuggle your face into his neck he realizes that  **_he will miss you._ ** Once this interaction is over, once he has the artifact and he continues working on his plan, he knows that all of his late nights will be spent thinking of you, how you feel, how you taste, how you sound, the feeling of you slowly falling asleep in his arms.

“So, want do you want with a Silver Dagger that once belonged to Nicholas Flamel anyways? Planning any blood rituals?” You joke but Tom just goes silent, before he forces a chuckle, intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Perhaps…” he pauses and looks over your face for a moment before straight-up exposing all of his cards on the table as his lips break into a sly smirk. There is this glimmer in his eyes that you could never disobey, “that is if you’re interested of course?”


End file.
